Dark Fire
by Grinning Cheshire
Summary: When the world dies, will a visit to the past be the only way to save it? Pan barely escapes death by going back in time, and she's thrilled to meet those who have been dead for years. But will she stop history from repeating itself, or make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Fire: A DBZ Fan fiction.**

((This is something I thought would be fun to do, seeing as I haven't seen a story like this yet. (Note the 'seen', there probably is, but I can't find it.) Also, I must point out that this involves character death, a lot of it. So if you have a favorite character, they will probably die at one point or another. Last thing is that this might be a full story, or a one-shot, depends on what you guys think, so please review. Read to the end and you'll understand.))

Timeline: Chapter 1 takes place after the Buu saga, the rest of the story… Well, you'll see. ((I'm horrible at keeping secrets.))

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from the show, or Bra and Pan. I do however own 'The monster', which is just a temporary name.

**Dark Fire.**

**Chapter 1: A World Burning.**

Death, it's a horrible smell. It's something you never get used too, no matter how long the stench hangs in the air. At least that's how it seemed to the young girl, who stood out in front of one of the few remaining buildings in what had been West City. Now it was nothing more but a graveyard, a relic of human life. All that was left of it were large craters, and a few burning buildings; and of course, the three of them.

The girl looked down at the small necklace she wore, and sighed.

'To think, this is all that's keeping me safe.'

It was a simple thing, just a silver chain that hung down to a red sphere that glowed slightly. It was a Ki inhibitor, the one thing that kept that thing from finding her.

That thing, her body shook at the memory. It was the reason the world was dead, the reason everything she cared for had been destroyed. She looked down at the red Gi she wore, and the tears returned again. It was all she had left to remind her of her grandpa, who was one of the first to fall to that thing. And following him was her own father.

Her mind drifted back to that day three years ago. The day the world had gone to hell.

She knelt by her Grandpa, her whole body shaking, her voice caught in her throat as she stared at the hole that had been blasted through his chest. His blue Gi was now coated in blood, and his breathing was coming in short, pained bursts. But even so he managed to turn his head to look at her.

"Pan…. You… Have to run. There's nothing… You can do…"

She knew he was right, she was only six. How could she help?

Pan shook her head at this; she couldn't just leave her grandpa there to die. She had to help him.

She tried to pull him up, but he just groaned and shook his head.

"No, Pan. It's… Too late. The… Others will… Have to win this fight…"

Her eyes widened, she had never heard him talk like that before. Her Grandpa never gave up, no matter what. And now he was admitting defeat, refusing to be helped.

"Grandpa…." She started, but he just smiled at her.

"It's ok…"

That was the last thing she heard from him, as he smiled at her, his eyes closed, and he breathed one last time.

"Father!"

She whirled around, to see her dad standing over them; tears flowing down his eyes. He turned his head and looked down the street at the glowing pair of red eyes that stared back at him.

The thing, their whole bodies consumed in flames, the only part of it visible were its glowing eyes, and the evil grin that spread across its face. At its feet were over thirty mangled bodies, most of which were charred, and burned beyond recognition

"You… You will pay!" Her father screamed launching through the air towards the thing. She tried to call to him, to tell him to stop. But she couldn't find her voice; she could only let out a small gasp.

As he got close, the thing's grin grew, and suddenly it was standing in-front of her dad, its hand around his throat; before any of them could make a sound, her father burst into flames.

Everything after that was a blur, she remembered her father falling to the ground, his whole body consumed by fire. She screamed out to him, and the thing's evil eyes focused on her. And then a blast of energy was heading directly at her while she found herself unable to move. Then suddenly she was pulled into the air, as the ground erupted in a huge sphere of energy.

"Pan! Get to safety; we'll keep that thing busy!"

It was her uncle Goten, and Trunks. They had grabbed her off the street just before the blast hit. She nodded, and took off into the sky, flying as fast as she could, not knowing where she was headed. Behind her, she heard the chant.

"Fusion-ha!"

She wanted to turn around, to see what they had just done, but she shook her head, and flew on. She sensed that their power had skyrocketed, and then joined together. And just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. She swallowed hard; knowing that they were both dead.

She couldn't remember everything that had happened after that. She eventually had found her way home. She didn't want to tell her mother or grandma about it, but as soon as she opened the door and walked in; they saw her blood soaked Gi, and rushed over. She tried to explain, to tell them everything she had seen, that her father, grandfather, and uncle wouldn't come home. But all she could do was collapse on the floor, and cry.

"Pan!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar voice; she turned and smiled a little at the blue haired girl who was walking quickly over to her.

"Hey, Bra."

"Don't hey me! What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some fresh air, Bra. I hate being stuck in that bunker."

Bra stared at her black-haired friend for a second, and sighed.

"Look, I know that you don't like staying cooped up, but you have to keep out of sight. I don't want to lose you too…"

Pan just nodded, Bra had lost a lot. Not as much as Pan had, but she had still lost her brother, father and grandparents. Her and Pan had been best friends even before the thing appeared, but since then they had grown even closer.

Suddenly, Bra perked up.

"Oh yeah. My mom says the device is ready! We can go any time you're ready!"

Pan's eyes grew wide at this.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me right away? This is our chance!"

Bra slightly blushed.

"Sorry, I forgot; you know how I am…"

Pan calmed down instantly, she had forgotten that Bra was somewhat unstable. Bulma had told her that she at one point had a nervous breakdown.

"It's ok. At least it's ready. So, are you ready?" Pan asked, her excitement building.

Bra nodded quickly, and turned and started running down the sidewalk. But suddenly, she stopped at turned back to Pan.

"Do you…. Think this will work?"

Pan just shrugged.

"You're mom said it did before, so why would it be different now?"

Bra smiled again, and Pan could tell exactly what she was thinking.

'If this does work, it means everyone will come back!'

Everyone; Pan realized exactly what that meant. Her mother, grandmother, grandfather, and her own father; everyone who had died, they would all be back, just like before.

The thought excited her, and she took off running, passing up Bra. The two raced back to an old warehouse, half of which had caved in, and carefully climbed over the collapsed double doors. The whole place was filled with rubble, except for a small path that lead to a metal door in the back of the building. They quickly hurried to it, and Pan pulled it open; at one point the door had been opened by a keypad, but that was long time ago.

They walked down a metal flight of stairs, which were illuminated by a barely glowing light bulb hanging above. At the bottom of the stairs was another metal door, which Pan pushed open; revealing a run down room with three mattresses on the floor, and a small stove over in the corner.

"Mom! I found her!" Bra called out, another blue haired woman came running in from an adjoining room, and sighed when she saw Pan.

"Oh good, you're ok. I was so worried."

Pan instantly felt guilty, she hadn't told them she was leaving, but she had needed some time alone.

"I'm sorry Bulma; I just needed to think…" She said, looking at the floor. To her surprise she felt the woman's hand on her shoulder.

"Its fine, Pan. I understand. All three of us miss the others but this is our chance to undo everything. And I was afraid we were going to have to bring you back as well."

Bulma sighed, and turned around, starting to walk to the other room.

"I guess I'm just getting paranoid, but I'm just so excited about this! If the time machine works…"

"Wait. If?" Bra asked, suddenly getting worried. "You're not sure if it will?"

Bulma just sighed.

"I don't know Bra, according to my calculations it will, but…."

"It doesn't matter Bulma. It's the only chance we have, and we have to take it!" Pan said, a determined look on her face. She didn't care about the dangers; she just wanted her family back.

Bulma smiled at the small girl, and she realized just how much she looked like Gohan.

"Well then, we better get going."

The three walked into a much larger room, which was filled with computers, tools, and other strange devices; and right in the center of the room was the time machine. It was designed the exact same as the one Future Trunks had used, only it was made a bit larger, so that the three of them would be able to ride in it at once.

Bulma stopped, a sudden thought occurring to her,

"By the way, Pan. Before we leave, do you want to get rid of that?" She asked, pointing at a brown belt wrapped around Pan's waist.

Pan's face took on a horrified look.

"What? No! There's no way I'm cutting off my tail!"

Everybody had been surprised when Pan was born with a tail. Vegeta had gone as far as to declare it impossible, as she was only a third- Saiyan. But she also possessed the black hair and eyes of a Saiyan. They had cut off her tail before, but it had always grown back, rather quickly now that she thought about; and after her dad's death, Pan declared she wouldn't cut her tail off. He had always liked her tail, and always protested when her mother would cut it off. Now, she was slightly offended that Bulma referred to her tail as an 'it'.

"Alright, I was just asking." Bulma said, walking over to one of the computers and started typing quickly. The machine started glowing, and making a whirring noise. All of a sudden, the lights dimmed, and the computer flashed off.

Bulma swore loudly, and slammed her fist down on the keyboard.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked, walking over.

"Nothing I can't fix in a minute or two." Bulma said, sighing. "Just a slight annoyance, you two go ahead and climb in. I just have to fix the…"

Pan tuned her out, she never understood Bulma when she started talking technical. She walked over to the machine, and started to climb up the ladder.

As she did, the machine roared to live again, causing Pan to let go of the rung she was holding. She managed to keep herself from falling by hovering in mid-air. She looked down to see Bra laughing at her.

"What's the matter Pan? Did it scare you?" Bra asked, looking up at her friend, who glared down at her.

"Oh… Shut up!" Pan said, it was all she could think to say at the moment. The machine had scared her, it was a lot louder than she had been expecting.

"Sorry Pan. I should have warned you." Bulma said from the computer, where she was finishing typing something in.

"There, we are good to go!" She said, a huge smile on her face. She had done it!

'Now, I just hope it doesn't blow up….'

Pan landed inside the machine, and looked down at her friend. Bra was starting to climb up the ladder, and her whole body was shaking.

"What's the matter Bra? Scared?"

"I don't like heights." Her friend said, carefully stepping up to the next rung.

"Bra, it's only eight feet tall…" Pan pointed out, smirking a little. This smirk immediately vanished when the feeling hit her; an overwhelming, evil power.

Bra looked up at her fried, and gasped.

"Pan? What's wrong?"

Bulma, who was typing in one final command, turned and looked at the girl, whose face had gone as white as a ghost. Suddenly, Bulma realized what was wrong.

"Bra! Get in the time machine! Now!" She yelled at her daughter. As soon as she did, the door behind her was blown open.

Smoke instantly filled the room, and the computer beside Bulma exploded, knocking her to the floor.

"Mom!" Bra yelled, jumping off the ladder. At the same time, Bulma stood up, and started to run towards her. Suddenly, two glowing red eyes appeared in the smoke behind her.

Bulma froze, a sudden pain had shot through her, and slowly she felt all feeling leave her body. Her vision faded, and she collapsed to the floor.

"Mom!" Bra yelled again, she stared as a blast of energy cut through her mother's chest. She started walking backward, her whole body shaking in terror.

Pan couldn't believe it, Bulma, the woman who had taken care of her for over three years now, was lying on floor, with blood pouring from her chest. And standing over her, its body still engulfed in flames, was the thing that had haunted her dreams and memories. The thing they had been hiding from.

'How did it find us?'

Pan shook her head, her instincts kicking in.

"Bra, come on! We have to go!" She yelled.

But her friend just stood there, her eyes wide, staring at the creature. That's when Pan heard the voice.

_'You two think you can escape me? You're bigger fools than any of the others! But don't worry, you'll be joining them soon enough!'_

It was in her mind, a dark, chilling sound; without any kind of emotion except anger. As she as she heard it her whole body froze, and she had no idea why.

She couldn't even scream as the creature's hand appeared out of the smoke, and fired a blast that disintegrated her best friend.

'No…." She managed to squeak out. And then, she suddenly regained control. She quickly pulled down the hatch of the time machine, and pushed the only button that was lit up, and prayed to whoever was listening that it would work.

The machine started whirring, and a white glow surrounded it. Pan looked out of the glass hatch, only to watch as her, and the time machine, were consumed by an energy blast.

As the smoke cleared, the flaming figure stood in the remains of the room. The evil grin that covered its face grew larger.

_"Go ahead, little Saiyan. Warn them of my coming. You'll only enlighten them to their own doom!"_

((I know this chapter was a little weird, I meant to not show too much. Everything that happened before this chapter I will tell you later. So, what time period did Pan jump too? Please review, and tell me if you think I should continue this stroy.))


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Fire: Chapter 2.**

((Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I haven't had much chance to write. I am going to attempt to make updates every other day from now on.))

Jazz: Well, thanks.

Jess: …. I'm not sure how to respond to this one.

Awesomeness127: Sadly, no, Bra died.

AnimeGirl DBZRules Firegirl: Thanks. I wasn't sure how well I had written that scene.

Anon: I get the feeling you don't like Pan that much….

Abbieouji: 'OMD'? I'm not sure how long it took me to find that, lol. But anyways, thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters from the show. I do, however, own 'The monster' (Still a temporary name)

**Chapter 2: Crash Site.**

West City, one of the, if not the, largest cities in the world. It's known for its wealth, its giant, floating amusement park, and most of all, being the home of Capsule Corp.

And approximately twenty miles from this city, in a wide, open field, two figures stood, staring into the sky. One short and bald, wearing an orange Gi, the other tall, and green.

"How long have they been going at it now?" Krillin asked, glancing up at Piccolo.

"About three hours."

"Wow! They sure are determined aren't they?" The short monk said, turning his head back to the sky, where two other figures, each with glowing, golden hair, were fighting. They moved so quickly Krillin could only catch glimpses of them, and even then he couldn't tell what was going on.

"Well, one of them is…" The tall Namekian said, almost like he was thinking to himself. Before Krillin could ask what he meant, Piccolo had grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the sky, just as the spot he had been standing at exploded.

"Hey! No blowing up the bystanders ok?" The short man yelled, both figures stopped moving, and the shorter one flew over to him. He was a young boy, wearing a purple Gi.

"Sorry Krillin, I lost control of that blast…" The boy said, rubbing the back of his head and looking a little sheepish. Krillin couldn't help but smile, the boy reminded him so much of Goku.

"Brat! Unless you're giving up we are still fighting! So get over here!" The other fighter yelled at Gohan. The boy sighed, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"Vegeta's giving you quite the workout huh?" Krillin asked. Gohan just nodded his head, and grinned.

"I actually kind of enjoy it. Anyway it's more fun that studying…" Gohan said, before flying back to Vegeta, and continuing the fight.

Krillin landed on the other side of Piccolo, as his previous spot was now a smoldering crater, and sighed.

"I feel sorry for the kid."

Piccolo looked at him, inquisitively.

"I mean, it's obvious he's a born fighter, just like Goku. But all Chi-chi lets him do is study…" Krillin said, watching the fight in the sky.

"I'm just glad Bulma convinced her to allow him to come visit for the day."

"Which reminds me, what are you doing out here?" Piccolo asked him, his eyes were also turned back to the fight.

"I came to watch them, what else? It's not everyday you get to watch two Super Saiyans go head to head, even if it is just a sparring match."

Piccolo just nodded, his eyes still focused on the two fighters. Krillin began wondering what exactly was on the Namekian's mind, but he decided against asking. He wouldn't get a straight answer, even if he got one at all. So he simply turned back to the fight, and tried to figure out who was winning.

"Come on, stop holding back! You're just wasting my time!"

Vegeta threw another punch at the boy, which was easily blocked. He then quickly pressed forward, commencing a barrage of punches as he pushed Gohan backwards. Suddenly, the boy disappeared, only to reappear the next instant behind Vegeta, and threw a punch that struck Vegeta square in the back, sending the Saiyan prince flying down towards the ground.

"Wow, Gohan completely blind-sided Vegeta!" Krillin said, amazed at what had happened. It wasn't like the Saiyan to let his guard down like that.

"He feels it too…" Was all Piccolo said.

Krillin glanced up at Piccolo. The Namekian's face was contorted into a scowl, but his eyes were closed.

Krillin quickly looked back into the sky, to see that both of the fighters had stopped, and were staring off into the distance. Then, the feeling hit him too, an immense amount of power, that seemed to be coming from every where around him. The short man gulped.

"Wha… What is it?" He asked, looking around nervously. Suddenly, a loud whirring noise filled the air, and was followed a second later by a deafening explosion.

Gohan was the first to land in the large crater that now stretched over fifty feet in all directions. Right behind him were Piccolo and Vegeta, with Krillin hovering twenty feet above them.

Gohan was slightly surprised by what they found, pieces of charred metal were scattered around the crater, as well as fragments of shattered glass.

"It must have been some kind of ship…" He said, leaning over to examine a particularly large chunk of metal, which was almost completely blackened.

"Yeah, but wouldn't we have seen it falling out of the sky if it was?" Piccolo asked.

"What I'm wondering is what the heck was that power we sensed just before the explosion? And why did it suddenly disappear?" Vegeta responded, not showing any interest in the wreckage.

Krillin landed beside Gohan, and sighed.

"Never a dull moment huh?"

When Krillin didn't get an answer, he turned to face his friend. The boy's face was furrowed in concentration, and his eyes were closed.

"Um… Earth to Gohan. You there kid?" Krillin asked. Gohan's eyes suddenly sprung open.

"You sense that?"

"Sense what? I can only feel the energy from us four." Krillin said, Gohan turned his gaze to Piccolo, who nodded.

"Yes, I can. It's faint, but there is definitely a power level among all this debris."

"What are you talking about Namekian?" Vegeta demanded, turning to glare at Piccolo. "I can't sense anything! You said the same thing a few minutes ago!"

Piccolo nodded.

"Before I couldn't, but now that we're closer I can feel a slight power emanating from somewhere."

Gohan meanwhile had wandered over to a particularly large bit of metal, and was standing next to it. He lightly tapped it, and listened.

"Hollow."

Then, in one quick motion, he reached down, grabbed the bottom of the metal, and flipped it over. The next moment, he found himself staring down at the body of a girl.

She looked to be about his age, maybe a little younger. Her black hair was cut short and hung down just above her eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, both of which were torn up pretty badly; and wrapped around her waist was what appeared to be a brown belt. He gulped slightly, and turned to look at the others. Krillin was trying to break up Piccolo and Vegeta, who had started arguing over something.

"Um… Guys," He called, causing them all to turn at look at him. "I think I just found a Saiyan."

_'Bra, Bulma, Both of them dead. And I didn't do anything to help…'_

_'Why didn't I move? Why didn't I try to save them? Why did I just sit there, and watch it happen?'_

_'Was it because I was afraid? I'm not a coward, am I?'_

_'Yes, I am a coward. What else do you call someone who ran while their family died? What else do you call someone who has spent almost four years hiding from something?'_

_'I'm a coward. But if I wasn't, would they still be alive? Or would I just be dead as well?'_

_'I would be dead. That thing's too strong for me. It was too strong for grandpa, it was too strong for my dad; it was too strong for everyone. I would be no different.'_

_'But I still could have tried, instead of just sitting back and watching them die! I could have helped, so why didn't I? Why didn't I help them? Why?'_

Pan awoke suddenly, her whole body shaking. For a second her vision was completely blurred, and as it cleared, she realized she had no idea where she was.

Above her she could see blue sky, and she was laying on some kind of grey tile floor. And standing right beside her was a small, green thing.

She yelled in surprise when she saw it, instinctively rolling away from it, and pushing herself to her knees. To her further surprise, the thing acted a lot like her, running a few steps away as its eyes widened in fear. She just stared at it for a second, before she suddenly realized it looked really familiar. She didn't have time to think about it though, as a much larger green thing suddenly appeared, walking up next to the smaller one. She was about to scream and run, when she looked at the thing's face, and realized who it was.

"Mr.… Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo was taken aback; he had never even seen a female Saiyan, much less told one his name. And there was only one person who had ever called him Mr. Piccolo…

"How do you know my name?" Piccolo asked, regaining his usual glare.

"You…. You don't know who I am?" The girl asked, her face suddenly gaining an excited expression.

"Should I?"

That was it, the girl's face broke into a grin, and she got to her feet.

"No! You shouldn't! I can't believe it, it actually worked!"

Piccolo could honestly say he was confused, but before he could say anything else, Dende spoke up.

"Who are you?" The young guardian asked, still hiding behind Piccolo.

The girl blushed slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Pan. You're Dende right?"

Piccolo just stared at her now, while Dende let out a gasp. Deciding that this girl wasn't going to attack them, Piccolo took a step towards her.

"Yes, he's Dende. Now, I want to know; how do you know our names?"

Pan rubbed the back of her head and looked into the sky, sighing.

"That's a really long story…" She said, trying to think of what she was going to say.

"You have time; the craft you arrived here in is nothing but a pile of wreckage now, so you're not going anywhere soon."

Pan's eyes grew wide at this.

"But… But how? What destroyed it?" She asked, growing anxious. If the time machine really was destroyed, there was no way for her to get back.

'Of course, why would I want to go back? Wasn't the whole point to get away from my time?'

"I don't know, we found you under a large piece of wreckage, and brought you back here so Dende could heal you. Since you know who he is you must know about his healing abilities." Piccolo said, interrupting her thoughts. Pan nodded, and the Namekian continued.

"You had extensive wounds. Strangely, it took Dende fifteen minutes to fully heal you, we're still not sure why. That and the fact you're a Saiyan is all I know, care to enlighten me?"

Pan just sighed, and nodded. As she did, she noticed she didn't feel the usual weight around her neck, her hand shot to where her necklace had been.

"Where's my…"

"Ki inhibitor? We have it. It had to be removed so we could tell how strong you're life force was."

Pan was about to ask how he knew what the device was, but then realized that it wasn't that hard to figure out. She just sighed again, and nodded.

"Ok, I guess I don't need it anymore anyway. Well, you guys did heal me, so I guess I owe you an explanation…" She started, but suddenly a new voice rang out.

"I'll say you do! Starting with how the heck you have a tail! It isn't possible that you're a Saiyan!"

Vegeta came marching out from the main building of the Lookout, his angry glare fixed on the small girl.

"And why isn't it Vegeta? You said the same thing about Trunks didn't you?" Piccolo said, not bothering to look at the Saiyan prince. His arrogant attitude always got on Piccolo's nerves.

"Shut up Namekian! He was a half-breed, and my son!"

He turned his glare back to Pan.

"But you knew that already didn't you?" He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Believe it or not, I did." Pan said, a very satisfied smirk crossing her face. Vegeta was just as arrogant as the others had told her. He had calmed down after the battle with Buu and after Bra was born. Though the others had told her that he was downright unlikable at this time, she actually found him pretty amusing.

"In-fact, I pretty much know all about you." She continued, still smirking.

"Oh, do you? And how do you know so much?" Vegeta said, continuing to walk towards her, stopping only a few feet away from her.

Pan gulped quietly; maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. A quick glance at Vegeta's power level told her he easily out-matched her. Though she really didn't worry about him killing her, she really didn't want to get punched.

"Like I said… It's a long story." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Well then, you better start telling it, because I'm not in a patient mood today."

'Since when were ever in a patient mood?' Pan thought, but decided against saying it out loud.

"Well? Are you going to start talking? Or do I have to force you too?" The Saiyan threatened.

"Vegeta…" Piccolo started, but Pan cut him off.

"Fine, I'll tell you. That is why I came here after all." Pan said, shrugging slightly. Vegeta's glare slipped a bit, changing into a look of confusion. Pan opened her mouth to speak again, but suddenly it hit her, a strangely familiar power level, but she couldn't identify it. The other's sensed it as well, and the all turned to look as glowing light appeared in the distance. The next moment, in an explosion of light, a figure landed on the Lookout floor.

"Sorry it took me so long. Bulma needed a little help with that necklace." Gohan said, smiling as he walked up to the group.

"Good to see you're awake, who ever you are." He said to the girl, who was just staring back at him.

"You made it just in-time, our visitor was just about to start telling us what she's doing here." Piccolo said, turning to look at Pan. Her gaze however was fixed on Gohan, and as she stared, Piccolo started to wonder if she was ever going to blink.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Vegeta yelled. But much to his annoyance, Pan ignored him.

Gohan meanwhile was really starting to feel uncomfortable, not exactly sure what to do. He started to shuffle back and forth on his feet, and took two steps towards Piccolo.

Pan was just as confused as everyone else; she could swear she knew this boy. His Ki was so familiar, yet something in her brain wasn't clicking. Then, a memory of a picture her grandmother had, sitting on the dining room table, came back to her; and she realized who it was she was looking at.

Gohan jumped when the girl suddenly gasped, and a huge smile covered her face. Then, before he could react, the girl jumped forward, and threw her arms around him.

"Dad!"

**A couple of silent moments later…**

Gohan still couldn't quite muster his ability of speech back, while the girl, who was almost as tall as he was, still had her arms around him, and was now crying with her head against him.

It was Piccolo who spoke first.

"What did she just say?" He said, trying his best to keep himself calm.

Pan immediately let go of Gohan and stepped backwards, blushing madly. She wiped a few stray tears off her face, and gave a small smile.

"Well, guess I better explain now, huh?"

((Ok, few things. One, sorry it too so long to update, but I was really busy this week and didn't have the time. Updates will be more regular from now on I promise.))

((If you're wondering where Krillin is, I'll tell you next chapter.))

((And for those of you who prefer dark stories over happy ones, don't worry, this will get dark, but I can't keep it dark the whole way through.))

((So, that's that. Please review and tell me what you think.))


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Fire: Chapter 3

**((Yes, this took me a bit, I was writing it, then realized how stupid every thing I had just written was, so I deleted it and had to start over. So yeah, there's my excuse.))**

**((Also, I just realized Pan changed her outfit somewhere along the line. She was wearing a red Gi in Chapter 1, and in Chapter 2 she was wearing her GT outfit, minus the bandana. My bad, I need to pay more attention. So yeah, she's wearing her GT outfit in this story. Again, sorry about that.))**

Violent Profanity: Well, three chapters in now. And oops, my math was a bit off.

Goku Rules 98: Thanks for reviewing, again, I appreciate it.

AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl: Really? I thought that part was kind of cheesy. And I was hoping someone would enjoy that POV, glad you did.

xxSassyGirlxx: Well, here's the next chapter.

Remember, please review. I would really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

**Chapter 3: Believe Me or Not.**

Pan mentally scolded herself for acting like that; it wasn't a good way to introduce yourself. But as soon as she had realized who the boy was, she couldn't help but hug him. She knew it was her father; she was now able to recognize his Ki, especially this close to him. Yet, she now realized it was probably a mistake to overreact.

"What… What did you call me?" Gohan asked, staring at her wide eyed, as was everyone else. Even Vegeta, which was one of the few times Gohan could remember him actually being shocked. But he was little too confused to think about that right now.

"Um… You're… My father…" Pan said, looking down at the floor, realizing that no one would believe something like that. 'For crying out loud, he looks like he's only a year older than me. They're never going to believe me now.'

Gohan was pretty sure he could pass for a goldfish right about then. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, and then opened it again; and still he couldn't think of anything to say. Normal people would have called the girl a liar, but after all he had been through, he had learned not to take things at face value.

Finally, Vegeta spoke up.

"You expect us to believe that the brat here is you're father? If you know so much about us you should realize we aren't that stupid!"

"Vegeta," Piccolo said, suddenly speaking up, "I'm surprised at you. You of all people should have been the first to feel her Ki."

The Saiyan prince turned to glare at the Namekian, but Piccolo's eyes were closed, and he simply kept talking.

"Her Ki signature is similar to Gohan's, incredibly similar. The only difference is she is considerably weaker, and her energy's slightly more diluted. There's no question she's telling the truth about him being her father; wouldn't you say Gohan?"

The boy managed to get the questions out of his mind and closed his eyes. He could feel her energy, it was much weaker than his, but it was also really familiar. He could also feel she was incredibly nervous, as her Ki was extremely unstable.

"You're… You're right, but how…." Gohan started.

"Just let me explain, I think I can clear it up." Pan said, anxious to get this over with.

"Well, let's hear it." Piccolo said, still not bothering to open his eyes. Gohan figured he was going to keep monitoring the girl's Ki to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Alright, you're probably not going to believe me, but here it goes…" Pan said, sighing. She had no idea how she was going to explain this, Bulma was supposed to be the one to tell them about what was going to happen, not her. She didn't know what to say, or even how to begin.

Gohan felt the nervousness increase in her Ki, and decided to help her out.

"Are you from…?" He started, Pan nodded.

"The future? Yes, I am. That wreckage you found me in must have been the time machine I came here in. I guess Bulma messed up on something when she built it, it wasn't supposed to explode…" Pan said, realizing she had started rambling a bit.

"Well, that explains a lot. So, why exactly are you here?" Piccolo asked. After Trunks, he wasn't surprised by things like this.

"That's… The hard part to explain…" Pan said, she wasn't looking forward to this.

"If Bulma built a time machine, then it must have been for an important reason! Now tell us what it is!" Vegeta demanded, finally speaking back up.

"You don't have to yell you know." Pan half-muttered, causing the Saiyan's glare to deepen.

"You're lucky I don't do worse, now start talking!"

"Vegeta, she isn't an enemy. Calm down." Piccolo stated, no emotion showing on his face. But inwardly he was getting exasperated at the shorter man behavior. And his yelling was starting to hurt the Namekian's ears.

Vegeta just scoffed at Piccolo, before turning his back to the Namekian.

"Before you start, can ask what you're name is?" Gohan asked, walking over to the girl. His mind still trying to wrap around the fact this girl was his daughter from the future.

"It's Pan…" She said, turning to face him. Gohan was slightly surprised to find her face completely red.

"You don't believe me do you?" She asked, not looking up at the boy, who was just a little taller than her.

"I do. I can sense your Ki, and it's a lot like mine. Plus you have a tail, so you have to be a Saiyan." Gohan said, for some reason this didn't seem to help.

"Is that the only reason you believe I'm your daughter?" She asked, looking up at him; looking up him with a slight pleading look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, fairly disturbed by now. But before she answered Vegeta spoke.

"Are you going to start now? Or do I have time to take a nap?" He asked, his anger had lowered to just slight annoyance.

Pan just nodded, and sat down onto her knees.

"Get comfortable, this is a long story…"

_"Pan, what happened? Where are the boys?" Chi-chi asked, shaking the small girl; but all Pan could do was cry. She wanted to wake up, to just realize that this was a horrible dream, that none of it really happened, but it wasn't to be. She must have passed out, because the next thing she knew, she was laying on a coach, with her mother and grandmother standing over her, with the latter fanning her face._

_"Mom…" Pan started, before suddenly jumping up and throwing her arms around her mother, the tears returning to her face._

_"It killed them! Dad, Grandpa, Uncle Goten! It killed them!" She managed to get out._

_"Gohan…" Was all she heard her mother say. Next thing she knew the two other women were crying along with her._

_Then, she felt it, the evil presence._

_Running, screaming, and the searing heat of fire. She remembered feeling the house come crashing down around her, and then being carried by her mother. A blast of energy exploded next to them, knocking them to the ground. The next thing she knew, she was on the flying nimbus, looking over the edge of it as the mountain area she had called home her whole life was encased in a huge sphere of energy. As it cleared, there was nothing but a huge crater, and the creature. The thing with its body covered in flames, and its glowing red eyes. That was the first time she heard the voice, the one that was constantly haunting her nightmares from that day on._

_"You'll live, little one. I have more plans for you."_

_She didn't know what it meant, but she would soon find out…_

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're telling me, in you're future, we're all dead?" Vegeta asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"In a word, yes." Pan said, her head down. "No one stands a chance against the thing, and I've never seen what it looks like."

"This seems awfully familiar." Piccolo pointed out. "I guess history really does repeat itself."

"If she's telling the truth." Vegeta said, his glare had returned by now. "I'm finding it very difficult to believe that one creature is capable of destroying us."

"Are you forgetting what happened seven months ago?" Piccolo asked, turning to face the prince. "Cell not only had enough power to destroy us all, he almost destroyed the planet twice. I find it quite possible that in another time a different creature was able to succeed."

"Even if you don't believe me, I'm telling the truth. Everyone is dead, and I've seen them all die…" Pan said, suddenly turning to face Gohan.

"Dad, you and Grandpa are the things first victims!"

Gohan, who had been thinking over the girl's story, was shocked by this.

"Wait, dad comes back?" He asked, his eyes growing wide. Pan gave a slightly embarrassed smile.

"I probably shouldn't tell you, but he does. You and he are my heroes while I'm growing up." She said, the smile fading.

"But then, that thing shows up. Grandpa gets killed first, and then you… you…"

Pan couldn't say anymore, she put her head down into her hands and started crying. She hated these memories, she wished she didn't have to think about them, but they always were there. Waiting for that one moment her mind wandered, that's why she always kept control of her thoughts. But now…

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her; she turned her head to see Gohan giving her a small smile.

She didn't say anything, but threw her arms around him and pulled herself close to him. Crying against him again.

Gohan still wasn't completely sure what to think, but he knew he didn't like seeing her cry. It just felt like he should try to comfort her. As he held her, he suddenly realized Piccolo was standing over him.

"Something so powerful it can defeat all of us with no problem. Even Cell was weaker than you when you reached the second level of Super Saiyan. This thing would have to be even stronger than him."

Gohan just nodded at him, but he wasn't going to ask Pan anything else till she stopped crying.

However, Vegeta wasn't so patient.

"You can cry your eyes out later! And if you insist on doing it now, at least tell us when this thing is going to appear!"

Pan swallowed hard to silence her sobs. And wiped her eyes, but still stayed close to the young boy who knelt next to her.

"I… would say… About seventeen years?"

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled, looking down at Pan.

"Seventeen years? Why did you come back this far to warn us of something that won't appear for almost two decades?"

Pan gave a small shrug, wincing at the yelling Saiyan.

"Don't ask me. Bulma was the one who set the time machine, and she didn't tell me what time period we were jumping to." She said.

"It might have malfunctioned." Gohan suddenly said, she turned her head to look at him.

"The time machine I mean. It was nothing but burnt wreckage when we found it; maybe something went wrong that changed how far you went back."

Piccolo nodded.

"That's the most logical explanation. However, it might just be a stroke of luck." The Namekian said, looking thoughtful.

"How so?" Gohan asked, curious what his old master was thinking.

"If this thing is as powerful as she says, then we might have to train all of those years to defeat it."

"Well, maybe. But mom won't like that too much…" Gohan pointed out. "Especially when she hears that I want to start training for something that won't be a problem for another seventeen years."

Pan was about to say something about Buu, but decided against it. She was already causing enough trouble as it was.

"Take the girl with you." Vegeta suddenly said. "Maybe she'll listen to her 'granddaughter'."

The other three just stared at him for a second, and then Piccolo nodded.

"He's right, if she tells the story to your mother, she will most likely allow you to continue your training."

"And I'm sure Vegeta would love for me to do that so he'll have a worthy sparing partner." Gohan said, realizing why the Saiyan prince had bothered to come up with the idea.

"Don't flatter yourself brat. I'm just sick of seeing a Saiyan such as yourself mocking your heritage. Your weakness during our sparing match earlier just proves that you're slacking off to much." Vegeta said, smirking at the half-breed.

"Whatever you say, Vegeta." Gohan said, giving the Saiyan prince a slight smirk before standing to his feet and helping Pan up.

"Let's go, I'm sure mom would like to meet you."

"Do you think I should? I mean, I've probably already done enough damage to the future…" Pan asked, nervously.

"Its fine, I mean, Trunks went as far as to meet his past self. This shouldn't be a problem." Gohan said, giving the girl a smile.

"In the meantime, I'll go warn the others. We might not have as long as Pan thinks; it depends on how much the timeline is changed." Piccolo told the others.

"Good idea, but what do we do after that?" Gohan asked, looking up at the Namekian.

"Then, we find a way to get this one back to her own time." Piccolo said, motioning at Pan.

Pan gulped at that, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Um… I kind of want to stay here for awhile, if that's ok." She said, almost pleading the Namekian. But Piccolo shook his head.

"You can't stay, it would probably would cause more harm than good for someone to exist in a different time from their own. We can't take that chance."

Pan sighed, she knew that the Namekian was right, but she really didn't want to return back to her own time.

By then, Vegeta had already taken off, not bothering to say good-bye, as was expected. Gohan put a hand on Pan's shoulder, and smiled. It troubled him to see her upset.

"We should get going; I'm late getting home as it is." Gohan said, suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, you can fly right?"

Pan smirked at him, and nodded.

"Of course I can. I could fly around the world when I was four!"

Gohan whistled, he had to admit, that was pretty impressive. He then nodded, and lifted into the air.

"Well then, I don't want to keep mom waiting. Bye Piccolo!" He said, waving as Pan flew up beside him.

"See you in a bit kid." Was Piccolo's only response, as he raised his hand slightly.

As Gohan and Pan took off, Piccolo allowed a small smirk to form on his face.

"Really Dende, does she scare you that much?"

The small green guardian of Earth walked out from behind the tree he had taken refuge behind.

"No, Vegeta does."

Piccolo sighed, deciding to end that conversation.

"I need you to do something for me Dende, it's very important…"

As Gohan and Pan flew through the air towards his house, the young demi-Saiyan turned to look at the girl flying next to him.

"Hey, I do believe that you're my daughter." He said, speaking loudly so she could hear him over the wind. Pan turned her head, and gave him a questioning look.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can kind of… feel it, I guess you could say. Is that what you were talking about earlier?

Pan suddenly broke into a smile.

"Yep, it was. So I can call you dad right?"

Gohan just smiled back at her, and nodded.

**((AWWW, cheesy ending. And I promise to try to not have another one, enjoy it while it lasts, I have some awful plans for the two…))**

**((Again, sorry it took me so long.))**

**((So, what did you think? Please remember to review, I would really appreciate it.))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Fire: Chapter 4.**

First, thanks to Lycos Tamer and nite-fire for you're reviews. Remember, if you liked the story, (Or hated it) review it and tell me what you thought.

Also, thanks to Violent Profanity for your review, though I really didn't understand it.

**Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction. I do own 'The creature' and if anyone has a name for it, I would appreciate it if you told me.**

((Also, if this chapter is terrible, my bad; I'll go ahead and apologize now.))

**Chapter 4: Foreboding Dreams.**

If you didn't know your way around the 439 Mountain Area, it would be extremely easy to get lost. Most of it is covered in dense forests, and the few villages are widely spread out, so the whole area is extremely undeveloped.

But that wasn't really a bad thing, since it meant that the whole area seemed untouched by man's hands.

As such, it is a beautiful place.

"Wow…." Pan gasped, she might have lived out here for most of her life, it had been a few years since she had seen it, and it was a breathtaking view.

"Do we not live out here in your time?" Gohan asked, noting her bewildered face.

"We do, or did. But it's been awhile since I've been here; I'd forgotten how beautiful it was."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Gohan agreed. Even from the air, they could see the streams that winded their way through the forest, and the clearings that were covered in flowers of varying colors.

As they got closer to their destination, Pan started seeing familiar land marks. They were minute things, such as a large rock, or a different shaped tree. But when you take up flying around the world as a hobby, it pays to remember such things.

Finally, she saw the familiar orange roof of the capsule house. It was smaller than in her time, and her own house wasn't there, but that was to be expected, it hadn't been built yet.

"Um... I forgot to tell you something." Gohan suddenly said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's that?" Pan asked.

"Well, mom is…" Gohan started, a blush forming on his cheeks. Pan suddenly realized what he was trying to say.

"Pregnant? I know. It's only been a few months since the Cell Games right?"

"Oh, right. I forgot." Gohan said, still blushing. He was always embarrassed by the subject of pregnancy, ever since he asked where babies came from, a question he now regretted.

He realized Pan was laughing, and turned to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just as shy as Grandma said you were now. You're not like this in my time."

"I'm not?" Gohan asked, curious.

"Nope, I think something happened that completely changed your attitude, but you never really told anybody what it was." Pan said, then a thought hit her, and she looked down at the house below them.

"Hey, how long have we been hovering here?"

Gohan looked down as well, and shrugged. He had been a little distracted talking with Pan, and had forgotten to land. That was something he hadn't done before, and he wasn't sure why he had.

As the two touched down just outside the door, Gohan gulped. He had a lot to explain, and he could only hope that his mother was in a good mood.

As he opened the door, he saw her sitting at the kitchen table, and one look at her face told him she was not in a good mood.

"Hi Mom…" He started, but got no further.

"Gohan Son! Where have you been? You were only supposed to be at Bulma's for an hour or two! I called there and she said she hadn't seen you!" Chi-chi screamed at him, trying her best to get up from her chair.

"Mom, I did go to Bulma's, but Vegeta caught me outside of West City, and demanded I spar with him…" Gohan tried to explain, but at the mention of spar he realized he had said the wrong thing.

"You were fighting? I told you I would let you train, but no fighting!" Chi-chi yelled, walking over to him and grabbing him by his ear.

"Mom I wasn't fighting, I was sparing. We weren't going to hurt each other." Gohan tried to reason with his mother, but even he knew that she wouldn't believe that lie.

"Oh, Vegeta wasn't going to hurt you? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Chi-chi yelled. Knowing this was rhetorical question, Gohan didn't answer. But he had to say something to get his mother to calm down.

Thankfully, Pan chose that moment to show herself.

At her laughter, Chi-chi turned her head to the door way, and saw the black-haired girl, in her torn up clothes. And her eyes grew wide when she noticed the brown, fuzzy tail wrapped around the girl's waist.

"Who… Who are you?" She asked, letting go of Gohan's ear.

"Me? My name's Pan Son." The girl replied, a smile forming on her face. It was good to see her Grandmother again, but she was going to wait till she was introduced to act this time.

"What..." Chi-chi asked, her mouth widening slightly.

"Mom, I need to talk to you…" Gohan began, but this time Pan interrupted him.

"Oh come on, Dad. Just tell her who I am!" She said, deciding that she wasn't going to wait till her father introduced her, which at this rate could take a few hours.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Why did you call my Gohan dad?" Chi-chi demanded, regaining her composure.

"This is going to take awhile isn't it?" Pan asked Gohan, who just nodded.

* * *

><p>"You kidding! You mean that girl we found is Gohan's daughter from the future?" Krillin asked, staring up from the beach chair he sat in at the Kami House at the tall Namekian standing over him.<p>

"That's what I said, and if you had stayed at the Lookout, I wouldn't have to be telling you this." Piccolo said, glaring slightly at the bald monk.

"Hey, I had some things to do. So anyway, what's she doing here?"

"Is she pretty?" A voice suddenly rang out, the two fighters turned to see Master Roshi looking out the window at them.

Piccolo just groaned, but Krillin gave his old master a smirk.

"Oh, she is. She's also Gohan's age."

"Oh…" Master Roshi's face fell slightly, and he walked away from the window.

"Old pervert." Piccolo muttered, before turning back to Krillin.

"So, why did she come back? I doubt it's a friendly visit." The short man asked.

"Come to the Lookout tomorrow, I have to go tell the other's and I don't want to repeat the story." The Namekian said, lifting a few feet into the air as he did.

"Want me to go tell Yamcha? It would save you some time."

Piccolo just nodded, before blasting off into the sky.

Krillin just sighed, and crawled out of the chair.

"As I said, never a dull moment."

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of explanations, with Pan leaving out the reason she had come back in time in the first place, Ch-chi finally calmed down, and was sitting on the living room couch, claiming she needed to rest, after she had given Pan a giant hug of course.<p>

"So, my Gohan does eventually have a daughter, at least I know you'll have a good future." Chi-chi said, smiling at her son.

'Well, I wouldn't put it like that…' Pan thought, but she just nodded.

"I'm just worried I've messed things up. Since he knows about me, I might never be born." Pan said, sighing. Bulma hadn't explained the dangers of messing with the timeline to her that thoroughly, so she was getting worried that she might just blink out of existence.

"Nonsense, everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

It took Gohan almost a full minute to realize what his mother had just said, and when he did, his face felt like it was about to explode as he felt a heated blush cover it.

"Something wrong Dad?" Pan asked, smirking slightly at him. After spending three years with Bulma and Bra, who were both more than slightly vulgar, mild things didn't affect her.

Gohan quickly shook his head, and tried to rid his face of the heat he was feeling.

Afterwards, Chi-chi talked with Pan for awhile, obviously wanting to figure as much out as she could about her future granddaughter. Pan was being careful not to say anything that could mess things up too badly.

Gohan meanwhile had stayed almost completely silent, dreading the question he had to ask his mother.

"Mom," He began, causing his mother to look up sharply; she had just realized he hadn't said a word before then.

"Yes Gohan?" She prompted when he had gone silent.

"Well, Pan didn't come here for a friendly visit…. She came… To warn us."

* * *

><p>"This isn't good. I never imagined something so powerful could exist."<p>

Piccolo just nodded in agreement at the three-eyed man in front of him. Two of Tien's eyes were closed, while the one in the middle of his forehead was looking down at the ground, he sighed, and looked back up at the green Namekian.

"So, in this girl's time, not one of us survives?" He asked, making sure he had heard right. Piccolo nodded, and Tien lowered his eyes back to the ground.

"It makes sense, but still it's really hard to believe. But the warning of the androids came true; I guess this one will too."

"Is there anyway we can keep it from happening?"

Tien turned to face the white faced, floating boy beside him, and nodded at him.

"We can train, and try to get strong enough to defeat it. We don't know anything about this monster, so we can't really figure anything else out Chiaotzu."

"The girl can tell us about it." Piccolo said, grabbing the attention of the other two. "I'm going to have her give us the whole story at the Lookout tomorrow. We need to figure out all we can, we don't know if we have as long as she says we do."

Tien raised a hand to his chin, and nodded.

"Good idea, it will help us know what to expect."

"I have a few more things to do. Be at the Lookout tomorrow." Piccolo said, before taking off into the air.

As the two friends watched the green warrior fly off, Tien's face suddenly broke into a smile.

"Tien, what are you smiling for?" Chiaotzu asked, giving the tall man a curious look.

"Oh, nothing Chiaotzu, I was just thinking." Tien said, before turning and walking towards their small camp. As he walked, his smile changed to a small smirk.

'Gohan has a daughter huh? I wonder how powerful she is…'

* * *

><p>"No! Absolutley not! There is no way I'm going to let you train for some silly battle in the future!"<p>

Gohan cringed as his mother's yelling became louder. This was what he had been afraid of. His mind quickly ran over any excuses he could use; none came to mind.

"But Mom…"

"Don't 'But' me, Gohan! I will not let you become some brawling hoodlum like you father!"

"But…" Gohan tried again, but this time Pan interrupted him.

"But he has too!"

Chi-chi turned to look at her, and Pan's tail involuntarily tightened around her waist, she gulped at the glare her grand-mother wore.

"Oh, and why does he? I see no reason that my son has to become some stupid brute!"

"Mom, you need to relax…" Gohan said quietly, thinking about what Bulma had told him. But he immediately regretted it.

"Don't you talk to me like that young man!" ((This is getting rather annoying isn't it?)) Chi-chi yelled, bring her face close to his. "Have you forgotten all I taught you about respect?"

"Mom, I meant because of Goten. Bulma said you shouldn't get too excited." Gohan said, scrambling to calm her down.

"Oh." Chi-chi said, her voice instantly softening. She walked over to the couch, and sat down.

"Gohan, I refuse to let you start training. You've done far too much of that already."

"But…"

"What did I say?" Chi-chi asked, her voice becoming angrier. Once again, Pan spoke up.

"Grand-ma, he has too! In my time, everyone's dead!"

Chi-chi turned her head and stared at the girl.

"What?"

"Nobody survives in my time, the thing kills everyone. I came back to warn you all, to keep it from happening again…"

Pan couldn't help it; she put her head in her hands, and let out a slight sob. She wasn't faking it, but she certainly wasn't trying to keep herself from crying.

She felt Gohan's hand on her shoulder, and she smiled up at him. One look at Chi-chi's face told her that her tears had been effective.

"Oh…"

Gohan stared at his mother, wondering what she was about to say. Pan did the same, she considered throwing in a couple of sobs, but decided against it. The first ones had been real, if slightly exaggerated. She knew her grandmother wouldn't fall for fake ones.

"I guess…. There isn't really a choice…"

* * *

><p>Gohan rubbed his forehead, he would never get used to his mother's mood changes. Bulma told him they were so drastic because she was pregnant, and Gohan hoped she was right. He was pretty sure he couldn't take much more of them without going insane.<p>

"At least she agreed." Pan said, sighing.

Chi-chi had finally consented to allow Gohan to train, but had made him promise he would keep up with his studies as well, and that if he fell behind in them he would be forbidden from training.

And then she had a mood swing, and had begun wailing about how her little boy was nothing but a hoodlum. Gohan had decided to take that moment to take Pan to her room.

"But, this is your room." Pan said, looking around the room. It was different than she remembered, but there were still some of the same pictures, and pieces of furniture.

She looked at his desk, and saw it was covered in study books. Not surprising, as her father was a scholar in the future.

Other than that and the bed, there was a dresser, and a closet. And Gohan's bed was too small for more than one person.

"You can take my bed; I'll sleep on the couch." Gohan said, walking into the room.

"What? Don't you have a guest room?" Pan asked.

"Nope, just Goten's future room, and it's not finished yet."

Pan nodded, she hadn't known that. She walked over to the bed and flopped down onto it, suddenly feeling incredibly tired.

"Um… Pan, don't you need to get changed?"

Pan looked up at Gohan indigently, before realizing what he meant. Her clothes were badly torn, and even burned slightly in some places.

"Oh, right." She said, slightly embarrassed at what her mind had just thought.

She forced herself off the bed, and then raised a hand to the back of her head.

"Uh, you do have a bath right?"

Gohan nodded, he was about to tell her where, but then realized she would know where it was.

As Pan left the room, Gohan walked over to the desk and looked down at the books; he sighed, and sat down. Fortunately his mother hadn't gotten the chance to check his work, he would be dead if she found out he hadn't finished it all earlier today.

He had been working on the last page he had, trying to keep his eyes open, when suddenly he heard a very nervous voice behind him.

"Um… Dad, do you have any clothes I could borrow?" Pan asked sheepishly, keeping the towel she wore wrapped tightly around her.

Gohan gulped, his face burning. He hurried over to his dresser and started going through it.

Pan couldn't help but snicker at his face. He really was as shy as she had been told, even toward his own daughter.

'Of course, he's just a kid my age at this time. What did you expect him to do?' Pan thought, smirking as he walked back over to her, his head down.

Gohan handed her a pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt. It was a pair of clothes Bulma had given him and he never wore. He preferred to wear a Gi, but now he was grateful for them.

Pan thanked him and left the room, Gohan walked over to the closet and grabbed another Gi, which was more of a blue color, and waited till Pan came back.

"Man, I'm exhausted." The quarter-Saiyan said, walking back into Gohan's room, now wearing the clothes Gohan had given her. The pants were slightly uncomfortable, since they didn't have a hole for her tail, but she had just wrapped it around her under the pants. She dumped her old red shirt and blue jeans on the floor, kicked them over into the corner.

"Well, you have had a lot happen today." Gohan said from where he sat on the bed; he stood to his feet as she walked over, and motioned slightly at the bed.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Pan asked, not really wanting to sleep on the couch herself.

"Of course. I don't mind."

Pan gave him a grateful smile, before collapsing on the bed; she crawled under the coves before sighing, and falling asleep.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding. She was tired." Gohan said, before turning out the light and leaving the room to get his own shower.

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't move, she wasn't sure why, but she couldn't move. Her body wasn't responding to any commands she gave it. She tried to yell, but her voice was gone as well. She was surrounded by utter blackness, but she wasn't sure if it was black, or if her eyes were sealed shut.<em>

_Then, suddenly, she saw her grandfather, standing there smiling at her. She tried to smile and call out to him, but her voice was still gone. And then, a blast tore through his chest, and he instantly vanished. Her eyes widened, and with out having to look, she knew it was there. The thing, it was watching her, the evil grin and its glowing eyes the only part of it she had seen._

_She wanted to scream, she wanted it to end. Playing before her were their deaths, everyone, dying over and over again._

_She tried to close her eyes, but it didn't help, she still saw the scenes replaying over and over all around her. She had to make it end; she couldn't bare to watch this._

_She screamed._

_She was sitting up in the bed, sweat pouring down her head. She looked around the room, and realized something was wrong. The other half of the room was completely covered in darkness, and there was no door._

_And then they appeared the glowing eyes. She jumped out of the bed, and ran to where the door was supposed to be, but there was nothing there, just was wall. Suddenly, the wall she was standing before exploded in flames. Flames covered the floor, forcing her into the corner of the room. The wall of fire grew larger and larger, and the heat was forcing her to the ground._

_And then the eyes appeared, and a chilling laugh rang out._

_She screamed again, only this time she heard it, but it didn't help. The flames came closer, as she heard the things footsteps. Large and heavy, breaking the floor as it walked._

_Then suddenly, it was directly in front of her, its flame covered form looming over her. Her whole body began shaking; she opened her mouth to… Do something. But suddenly, its large hand was around her neck, and she was lifted into the air._

_"I've only allowed you to live this long because I needed you. I no longer do. Your life ends now!"_

_The voice, that dark, chilling voice, she couldn't help it anymore. Even in the thing's strangle-hold, she began to cry._

_"Pan!"_

Pan's eyes sprung open, and she shot straight up. This time it was real, and sitting right next to her was Gohan. A worried look on his face.

"Dad…"

She broke down, tears poured from her face as her body shook from fear and relieve at the same time. But that feeling, she raised her hand to her neck, and gasped; it was hot, burning, and raw.

She was about to scream, when suddenly Gohan put his hand on her.

"Pan, you're ok now. It was a dream, nothing happened."

"But my neck…"

"You have a fever; I felt your head when I came in, your burning up."

"Oh…"

Pan looked at the younger version of her father, and then threw her arms around him.

"Dad, it was that thing! It was there, I could feel it! I saw everyone die over and over and…"

"Pan, it's over. Don't think about it. Just relax. You need to sleep." Gohan said, holding to small girl to him.

"I can't, it will be back. It always is!"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, staring down at her.

"Every night, I have nightmares. Every night, I see you all die. And that thing, it's always there." She answered, pulling herself as close to him as possible, her whole body still shaking.

Suddenly, a calming feeling shot through her, and she sighed. Her body was still, and she felt relaxed. She turned her head, and saw Gohan slowly stroking her tail, which had unfurled from around her waist.

"It's ok Pan. I'm right here. Go to sleep, I promise you'll be fine."

Pan just nodded, and lay back down onto her pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.

Gohan continued to stroke her tail, and waited till she was asleep before her took his hand off o it, and placed it on her forehead.

"Still burning up, I need to cool her off."

In less than a minute, he had gotten a cold wet rag, and placed it on her forehead. He sighed, thanking his Saiyan speed.

As he did, she sighed, and relaxed. Gohan looked down at her, and then smiled. He climbed into the bed next to her, and pulled the covers over them. He didn't want to leave her alone; he had only known she had been having a nightmare thanks to feeling her Ki spike. And the way she was when she woke up, it made him feel terrible.

He settled next to her, and sighed, before falling asleep himself.

**((Well, that's that. What do you think? Are the two too intimate for a father and daughter? What's going to happen next? Find out next time.))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Fire: Chapter 5 (Can you say writers block?)**

Thanks to LycosTamer, abbieouji, DBZFan120, Trich, and animekingmike for your reviews. I really appreciate them

Please remember to review and tell me what you think. Or, you know, don't.

**Chapter 5: A Twice Told Tale.**

A small rat scurried across another empty alley. It was looking for something, anything that it could eat. The remains of the city should have held treasures for such a simple rodent, but almost everything had either been completely destroyed or burned.

As it rounded another corner, it jumped back as a pile of loose debris suddenly rose up, and fell away. A hand grabbed the rat by its tail and lifted it up into the air. And old man, wearing ragged clothes and sporting a long beard stared at his catch, and gave a slight chuckle.

"Why, hello there little fellow. My, you're a thin one aren't ya? Well, you'll have to do…"

The rat thrashed in the man's grasp, managing to bite the man's arm. He just gave a slight flinch, and smirked at the rat.

"Struggle all ya want, my friend; it won't help ya. Besides, I pretty much got every disease I can; one more infection won't hurt me." (A/N: The bad grammar is on purpose)

The man stared up into the night sky for a second, most of it was filled with smoke, but every once and awhile there was a break in the dense fog that revealed the star filled sky.

"What I wouldn't give for a decent meal, oh well. You'll make a nice supper." He said, turning his face back to the rat, which was chewing on the man hand.

And then, suddenly, a blast of energy disintegrated the small rodent, leaving the man holding the end of its tail. He turned his head, and his voice caught in his throat.

What looked to be a column of flames was moving towards him, two glowing eyes illuminating from it. A flame-covered hand was outstretched, one of its fingers still pointing at where the rat had been hanging. The ground beneath and around the thing was also incased in flames, which moved with the thing, leaving behind scorched earth.

"No! Get…Get…Get away from me!" The man yelled, grabbing a large piece of concrete and heaving it at the thing. The projectile turned to ashes the instant it touched the flames.

A low growl was heard, and the thing stretched out its hand out at the man, who suddenly felt all of his muscles freeze, and then, his body burst into flames.

As the man let out a scream of pain and collapsed to the ground, his body completely covered in fire, and evil grin appeared on the things face.

It stood there until the fire had completely consumed the body, turning it to ash, before turning, and walking back down the alley.

It was thinking about something, namely, the Saiyan that had escaped to the past.

How long would it take for the warriors in the past to build up their power? If it allowed them too long, they might just be able to overcome it.

However, the girl had gone to the time just after the Cell Games, which was when that boy, Gohan, was at one of his strongest points.

He hadn't been a problem to kill in this time, but what about back then? How strong was he then?

The thing smirked, it would find out soon enough. Right now, there were still survivors on the planet. It would take care of them first, and then it would test the boy.

"Beware, Super Saiyans, you're end approaches."

* * *

><p>Pan had to force her eyes to open, and then had to order every muscle in her body to push herself up. She hadn't slept that well in a long time, and she would have loved nothing more than to just lie back down and continue sleeping.<p>

However, the smells coming from the kitchen was all the motivation she needed to force herself out of bed. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and she was starving.

"Oh, Pan. You're up, good morning."

She turned her head to see Gohan standing in the doorway, his hair still slightly from having finished showering. He was wearing his standard purple Gi, with a red sash tied around its center.

"Morning, Dad. Is Grandma cooking?" She asked, as her stomach let out a loud growl, causing her to blush slightly.

Gohan just smiled, and nodded.

"She should be almost done."

As if on cue, Chi-chi yelled up to them to come and eat.

When Pan walked into the kitchen, her eyes grew wide at the amount of food that was on the table, and then she remembered why.

She didn't eat as much as a Saiyan did, or even a half-Saiyan, but she did still have a large appetite.

It was strange, as Bra, the only other quarter-Saiyan, had nowhere near the appetite as she did, but then, Bra didn't have a tail either.

But even so, Pan still found it hard to eat even half of the food she was given. Bulma had stockpiled a lot of food back in the bunker, but the still had to ration, and Pan had become use to eating human portions.

"What's the matter Pan? Are you not hungry?" Chi-chi asked, giving the girl a worried look. Never mind the fact the young Saiyan had already eaten more than most people are capable of in one sitting.

"I'm just not used to this much food, that's all." Pan explained, picking at the third omelet she had been given.

Gohan, who had been devouring the food at his regular pace, suddenly felt very self-conscious. He had forgotten that Pan had been living in hiding for the past few years in her time.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Chi-chi said, in a surprisingly chipper tone, Gohan guessed she was in good mood.

"You better not." Pan said in a suddenly depressed tone. "Mr. Piccolo says I have to go back to my own time, he says we can't take the chance of me changing something drastically."

"What? I don't think so! There is no way we can send you back to that horrible future you've told us about! Why the nerve of that green freak! I have good mind too…." Chi-chi fumed, Pan turned and looked at Gohan, who just shrugged slightly. He didn't want to send Pan back, he had started to enjoy her company, but at the same time, he had never gone against what Piccolo told him.

'I guess it's something we will deal with later…'

Suddenly, Gohan sat up straight up in his chair, startling both his mother and Pan. He glanced toward the door, and Pan felt it, Piccolo's energy, heading right towards them.

'Perfect timing Piccolo, perfect timing…'

"What's wrong Gohan?" Chi-chi asked, staring at her son. Gohan quickly shook his head, and stood to his feet.

"Oh, nothing mom. I'm going to go out to train ok?" He said, the last thing he wanted was his mother to see Piccolo. It had taken him forever to calm her down the previous night; the last thing he wanted was her yelling at Piccolo, she'd probably deafen the Namekian's sensitive ears.

Chi-chi stared her son for a second, before sighing.

"If you must, but don't hurt yourself please? And no fighting with Vegeta."

"Ok, Mom. I promise I'll be careful." Gohan said, hurrying towards the door. Pan quickly got up from the table as well.

"Wait Dad, I'm coming too." She quickly hurried off after him, before turning back to Chi-chi.

"Oops, sorry Grandma Chi-chi." She said, hurrying back to the table and picking up one of the plates.

"No, don't bother Pan. I can get it. You go out and train with Gohan."

Pan stared at the older woman for a second, before managing to stutter out.

"What?"

Chi-chi smiled at the girl, and shook her head.

"I don't like the idea of Gohan training, but you see, ever since the Cell Games he's been spending most of his time alone. It's nice to see him have someone around who's his age, even if it is his daughter."

Pan thought about this for a second, before nodding and returning her future Grandmother's smile. She said goodbye and took off out the door after Gohan.

Chi-chi sighed, and started taking plates into the kitchen.

"Hmm… I wonder who her mother is. I guess I'll find out sooner or later."

* * *

><p>Gohan was talking with Piccolo when Pan flew up next to them. The green Namekian greeted her with a nod before turning to Gohan.<p>

"So you're mother is going to allow you to train?"

Gohan nodded at his old teacher.

"Yep, it took some work, but we finally convinced her."

A slight smirk crossed Piccolo's face.

"Good, so we can start preparing for this thing's arrival, whenever that is. Which reminds me…"

Piccolo turned and looked at Pan, and his usual serious look reappeared on his face.

"I've gathered the others at the Lookout; we need you to tell us as much as you know about this thing; whatever will help us."

Pan just nodded, and the three took off towards the Lookout.

* * *

><p>"I sense Piccolo, Gohan and a power I don't recognize. They're on the way here." Krillin said, staring off into the distance.<p>

"In-case you've forgotten, all of us can sense power levels, we don't need you to tell us that." Vegeta pointed out, he was leaning against one of the trees, and hadn't bothered to even open his eyes.

Krillin stood in the center of the Lookout; Yamcha was sitting in the shade of the overhang of the Lookout's entrance. And Tien and Chiaotzu were both levitating a few feet above it. Dende was staying as far away from Vegeta as possible, which meant staying inside the Lookout itself with Mr. Popo.

Two minutes later, Piccolo, Gohan and Pan touched down. And Krillin walked over to them.

After greetings were exchanged, Krillin turned to Pan.

"So, what's you're name anyway? I was gone by the time you woke up."

"It's Pan. You're Krillin right?" Pan asked.

"Yep, that's me... Wait, you don't know me?" Krillin asked, suddenly getting a worried look on his face.

"Oh, I know who you are; you just look different without hair… oops!" Pan slapped her hand over her mouth, Piccolo groaned, and Krillin's mouth feel open.

"I grow my hair back in your time? I wonder why…"

"Wait, you have hair Krillin?" Gohan asked, giving his friend a curious look.

"What? You thought I was naturally bald?" Krillin said, at Gohan's nod he laughed.

"Nope, I just kept it well waxed. I used to think that was what all martial artists did, and I just kept it like that." (A/N: Yes, I know this is Canon, but I did change it some, so I didn't technically steal it.)

"Enough mindless banter! Let's get to the point." Vegeta suddenly spoke up, glaring at the group.

After everyone had gathered in the center of the Lookout, Piccolo motioned for Pan to start.

Pan sighed; this was not going to be fun.

"Well, I'll just tell you guys the whole story…"

* * *

><p><em>"Bulma, take the two girls and get out of here. I'll buy you time!"<em>

_Bulma just stared at her husband as Vegeta's hair turned golden; they had already evacuated the capsule corp. building, which was now a burning pile of rubble. And they could see the glowing light coming from the fire the burned around that creature._

_"Vegeta, what do you mean? Come one, don't be stupid!"_

_"I would be stupid if I thought you could out fly that thing. I can only stall it long enough for you to escape, now get going!" Vegeta said._

_"Vegeta…" Bulma started, but he cut her off._

_"GO NOW WOMAN! I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN!"_

_Pan stared at the two adults, and then looked back at the rubble, where the thing was now stepping over it towards them. She gulped, and started edging towards the capsule jet Bulma had just deployed._

_Suddenly, Bra ran over and grabbed Vegeta's led._

_"But… Papa, you have to come with us!"_

_Vegeta looked down at her, and smiled. He actually smiled at her._

_He didn't say anything, but Bra let go of his leg, and started edging away from him, then Bulma grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the jet._

_"Vegeta…" Bulma said, staring at him. The Saiyan Prince gave her a slight smirk, and then turned to the thing, which had cleared the rubble and was slowly walking towards them._

_As Vegeta heard the jet take off, he watched the burning creature's eyes follow it, before he spoke up._

_"If you think I'm going to let you go after them, you're insane!"_

_The thing turned its head, and the grin appeared on its face._

_"You've taken away my son! I won't let you take the rest of my family!"_

_A chilling laugh rang through the air, and the thing's grin widened._

_"I'd like to see you try and stop me…"_

_Pan's eyes grew wide, even from this far in the air; she could see the creature hand. It had gone straight through Vegeta's chest. The Saiyan's hair faded back to its normal black color, and as the creature withdrew its hand, he fell to his knees._

_"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, her face pressed to the window, Bra had simply pulled herself into a ball in her seat._

_Vegeta tried to muster the strength to move, but he couldn't. Pain racked his body, and the last bits of energy he had were fading. All of this damage, and he hadn't even had a chance to move._

_"Goodbye, Saiyan Prince."_

_Vegeta looked up, and saw the creatures burning hand inches away from his face. The next instant, he was turned to dust by an energy blast._

_"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, Pan at this point had stopped watching, she couldn't bear to look. But she suddenly realized no one was flying the jet._

_The next second, she heard an explosion, and a blast of energy cut the jet in half._

_Pan did the only thing she could thing of; she closed her eyes, and screamed._

* * *

><p>"Wow, this thing sounds pretty nasty. So it's always on fire?" Krillin asked from where he was sitting on the floor.<p>

"I think so; I haven't seen it when it wasn't." Pan said, giving a slight shrug.

"Well then, I think I know what this thing is." Piccolo said, nodding slightly as if confirming something.

"Really? What?" Krillin asked, as everyone turned to look at the tall Namekian.

"A demon."

**(Sorry if this chapter was crappy, I had serious writers block.)**

**(Also, I promise the next one will be much longer, this was one just a quick update.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Fire: Chapter 6 (And the lazy author writes again…)**

Thanks to: Animekingmike, LycosTamer, Abbieouji, DBZFan120, and Goku Rules 98 for your reviews, I really appreciate them.

Please remember to review, even if you didn't like the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or DBGT; I do own the burning creature, which has yet to get a name. If you have an idea for one please tell me.

**Chapter 6: Let's See What You Got!**

"A… A what?" Krillin asked, staring opened mouth at Piccolo.

"A demon, or something very close to one." The Namekian repeated, his eyes still closed. Tien stared at him for a moment, and then nodded.

"I guess if any of us would know, it would be you Piccolo."

"So, let me get this straight…" Vegeta suddenly spoke up, his usual glare deepening. "According to this brat, in an unknown amount of time, we are all going to be killed by some random being from the Underworld?"

Piccolo nodded.

"Sounds about right."

Vegeta sighed, and leaned back against the tree.

"Figures, it's been nothing but one disaster after another since I came to this miserable planet, I guess I shouldn't be surprised by this."

"Hey, no ones forcing you to stay! I for one wouldn't mind if you took off back into space!" Yamcha suddenly yelled, glaring at Vegeta.

"Watch your mouth weakling! Or I kill you before this demon gets the chance too!"

Pan, watching this, just groaned and leaned over to Gohan.

"Are they always like this?"

The young Saiyan laughed, and nodded.

"All the time."

While Yamcha cowered from Vegeta, Gohan got to his feet, and walked over to Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo, I was wondering something."

The Namekian looked down at him, and gave him a curious look.

"What?"

"Well, aren't demon's immortal?"

Piccolo stared at Gohan for a second, and then sighed.

"Most aren't, however…"

"A few are?" Gohan asked, finishing Piccolo's sentence. His old master nodded.

"And given our luck, this ones going to turn about to be one of those that are." Tien said, walking over to the two of them.

"We have years left right? I say we all start training. Better safe than sorry." The three eyed man continued.

"We were planning on doing that anyway, Pan and I already convinced my mom to let me continue my training." Gohan told him.

Meanwhile, Krillin had managed to talk Vegeta out of killing Yamcha, who had failed at keeping his mouth shut, and asked why Bulma would ever choose Vegeta over him. Vegeta had told him because he wasn't the one who was about to be nothing but a pile of ash. Chiaotzu had watched all of this wide-eyed, hoping the Saiyan prince wouldn't decide to use him for target practice.

However, Yamcha decided to get one last word in.

"Hey, who are you calling a weakling anyway? I may not be as strong as you Saiyans, but I'm one of the strongest humans alive!"

"Yamcha, shut up!" Krillin said, knowing they would be lucky if Yamcha didn't lose a limb or two.

To everyone's surprise, Vegeta started laughing, it was mocking laugh, but a laugh.

"Oh, you are? Well, you'll see how outclassed you are."

He turned his head, and looked at Pan.

"You, spawn of the brat. Power up."

"What?" Pan asked, staring at him

"You heard me! Power up! I'm not going to tell you again!" Vegeta ordered, glaring at her.

Pan looked over to Gohan, who just shrugged, but was looking worried. She sighed, and stood to her feet. Closing her eyes, she searched for her energy. It had been awhile since she had powered up, the Ki suppression device wouldn't be able to contain her full power, so she had to keep it low. After fifteen seconds of searching, she found it again.

The wind suddenly picked up, and Pan's eyes sprung open. A white aura slowly expanded around her, and her hair was raised up a little. The Lookout rumbled, and started to shake.

Krillin's eyes grew wide, and he laughed nervously.

"Well, I've been outclassed…" (A/N: Of course you have Krillin.)

The girl's energy easily surpassed his own, and was still rising. Tien and Yamcha had similar looks on their faces, Gohan was smiling, and Piccolo was staring at her thoughtfully. Vegeta had a smirk on his face, and suddenly Krillin got a bad feeling as he felt the prince's energy rising as well.

"Humph, just I thought." The Saiyan muttered, and then, Vegeta leapt at Pan.

The girl's eyes grew wide as Vegeta attacked, and she barely had time to dive to the right as punch whizzed past her. Her hands hit the Lookout floor, and she used them to push herself into the air, just as Vegeta's fist slammed into same spot, creating a small crater.

The Saiyan fazed out of sight, and Pan barely had enough time to spin herself around in time to block a powerful punch, which sent her flying backwards. She landed on her feet, and leapt back into the air as a Ki blast exploded where she had been standing.

Gohan was watching the battle with wide eyes, and was about to jump in, when he felt Piccolo's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, Vegeta's just testing her. He wants to know how skilled she is."

Gohan sighed, and nodded.

Vegeta meanwhile was growing frustrated, the girl was obviously extremely agile in the air, and was able to either dodge or block every punch he threw. After twenty seconds of every one of his punches not connecting, the Prince suddenly launched himself backwards, and fired off a Ki blast.

Pan spun her body horizontally as the blast went over her head, but the light from it blinded her for a second, and she didn't see Vegeta's second attack till it was too late. His kick connected with her stomach, sending her flying towards the Lookout floor. She caught herself in midair, but Vegeta was quick to follow. She turned herself sideways as he threw a powerful punch, leaving her an opening. She quickly brought her knee up, connecting it with his stomach, stunning Vegeta for a second. She then brought her elbow down on his back.

Vegeta was surprised that the girl was actually a capable fighter; she had flaws, but was still skilled. Her attack had sent him flying downwards, and as his feet connected with the Lookout, a new plan formed in his mind.

He raised both his hands towards the girl, who was still floating about twenty feet in the air, and fired. She flew out of the way of the first Ki blast, right into the path of the second.

She landed on her knees, blood dripping from a cut on her forehead. As she pushed herself up, she heard Vegeta laughing.

"I'll admit, you've impressed me, but then again I wasn't expecting much. But enough toying around, let's take this to the next level."

"Huh?" Pan looked up, alarmed. It taken all she had to match Vegeta's speed, but she quickly realized what he was doing.

In a blinding flash of light, Vegeta's hair changed from black to golden, and his eyes from onyx to turquoise. Before Pan could react, Vegeta's fist slammed into her, sending her skidding across the Lookout floor, stopping right at the edge. She tried to push self up, but only succeeded in sending a jolt of pain through her whole body.

"Is that the best you have? Pathetic." Vegeta said, walking over to her. He looked down at her, and smirked.

"You hit me twice; I guess I should return the other one."

Suddenly, an energy blast struck Vegeta in the back, surprising the Saiyan prince; as he turned, Gohan planted his fist firmly in Vegeta's stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Back off Vegeta." He commanded, before walking over to Pan, and kneeling next to her.

"Pan, are you ok?"

The girl nodded, trying once again to push herself up. She winced, and fell back to her knees. Gohan shook his head, and picked her up bridal style.

He walked back to the center of the Lookout, and carefully laid her on the ground.

"Pan, you can't go Super Saiyan can you?" He asked.

Pan shook her head, wincing at the pain this movement caused. 'How hard did Vegeta hit me?'

"Not a surprise, I didn't expect a quarter-Saiyan could reach that level." Vegeta interrupted from where he leaned against a tree.

"If you knew she couldn't transform why did you go Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked, shooting Vegeta a glare.

"Oh, getting protective are we? The brat needed to be shown who was the strongest, that was all."

"Unless I'm mistaken, you're the one who attacked her." Piccolo pointed out, the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face.

By this time, Dende had hurried over, and raised his hands over Pan. A low humming suddenly filled the air, and Pan's wounds faded.

"Thanks; that must come in handy huh?" Pan asked, getting to her feet and examining herself.

"More than you know." Krillin said, walking over and grinning at the girl.

"I must say, I'm impressed, you held your own against Vegeta. Not many people can do that."

Pan just smiled, and shrugged.

"He's right Pan, you did great, especially considering you're not a Super Saiyan." Gohan said, smiling at his future daughter.

"Thanks dad."

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Vegeta suddenly said, an extremely annoyed look on his face.

"The girl doesn't need to be showered with praise just because she knows how to fight. She's might be stronger than you weaklings, but she's nothing compared to me and the brat, or even the Namekian."

"I don't know, she seemed to get in some good hits on you Vegeta." Yamcha said, smirking. But Tien caught him off.

"Vegeta was just testing her, there were plenty of chances for him to end the fight, but he was gauging her power."

Gohan and Piccolo nodded in agreement, and Vegeta gave a slight smirk.

"Anyway, back to the important subject, we need to decide what to do about this new threat that is coming. Gohan, Piccolo and I have already agreed to continue our training." Tien continued.

Everyone agreed to continue training, with the exception of Yamcha, who said his contribution wouldn't be worth much compared to the others. This gained a scoff from Vegeta, and a glare from Piccolo, who knew that the real reason was the man was too lazy to go back to training. Maybe Vegeta was right, times of peace weren't completely good.

Yamcha and Krillin were the first to leave, followed by Tien and Chiaotzu. Piccolo told Gohan him and Dende would keep a watch over earth and monitor it for any extremely high power levels. After Gohan told his old master goodbye, him and Pan prepared to take off, but were suddenly stopped by Vegeta.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Gohan asked, still angry at the Saiyan prince about earlier.

"Calm down brat, I have a proposition for your offspring."

Pan rolled her eyes at that term, but turned to look at the Saiyan.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling confident that Vegeta wasn't going to attack her, especially with her future father right there.

"Watch your attitude, girl, or I won't even bothering offering it to you. You see, you might just be a quarter-Saiyan, but you're still a Saiyan. You have some potential, but what little you have is undeveloped. It disgusts me, so I intend to fix it."

Pan stared at him, not quite grasping what he was saying, but Gohan did.

"You're offering to train her?" The young half-breed asked, opened mouth.

"You might put it that way. But I warn you, unlike that Namekian or your father, I'm not soft, my training is harsh and unforgiving, and I will kill you if you annoy me."

Pan gulped, not liking this idea at all. But thankfully, Gohan spoke for her.

"Vegeta, I'm going to train her."

Piccolo, who had just started meditating, looked up in shock. He opened his mental link to Gohan, calmed himself before speaking. (A/N: Well, thinking.)

_'Gohan, what are you doing?'_

_'Piccolo, she's not ready for Vegeta's training, but I can sense she has potential, Vegeta does too, that's why he's offering to train her.'_

Piccolo just stared at his old pupil from across the Lookout. There was no way this was the same four year old crybaby he had trained years ago.

'Goku's death really had an effect on him. He's far more mature than his father will ever be.' Piccolo thought, before refocusing his link.

_'Alright Gohan, if you need help with the training, tell me.'_

_'Ok, thanks Piccolo.'_

"Will you two stop talking with your minds? It's really annoying!" Vegeta said, glaring at Gohan.

Pan looked back and forth between her father, Vegeta and Piccolo. She was really confused now.

"As I said, I'll be training Pan." Gohan said, interrupting Pan's thoughts. Vegeta just shrugged, and turned his back to the two.

"Fine, doesn't matter to me."

Gohan smirked slightly, before turning to Pan and giving her a questioning look.

"So, will you let me train you?"

Pan stared at him for a second, before smiling, and nodding.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly, a loud rumble came from her stomach and she blushed.

"Um… Do you think Grandma has lunch ready yet?"

**((Uh... Yeah, sorry for the quality of this chapter, I just… Yeah… Please remember to review!))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Fire: Chapter 7 ((La la la, stalling for time…))**

Thanks to: xxSassyGirlxx, GokuRules98, DBZFan120, EasyCompany506 (Good luck with that story), Abbieouji, and LycosTamer for your reviews. I really appreciate them.

((Also, sorry for how long it's taking for me to post chapters, writers block thinks it's funny to stay with me constantly.))

((I also spent some time watching the Cell games, so hopefully the next fight scene I write will be better.))

**((Note: This is my worst chapter yet. Sorry, I'm going to be getting back on track after this, I promise.))**

Back to the point: If anyone has a name for the demon, please tell me. I have already gotten suggestions from Abbieouji, EasyCompany506 and GokuRules98, but I would appreciate any others.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I think we all knew that already…**

**Chapter 7: Do you want to talk about it?**

It watched as the burning body of a female fell to the ground, her screams still echoing through the stone building the foolish humans thought they could hide in. It stared at the scattered weapon that were strewn about the floor, most of them near the bodies of those who had wielded them, all in a vain attempt to safe their selves from it.

It actually found their resistance amusing. So much so that it came to relish slowly killing them off, watching as they either tried to stop it, or tried to hide from it. It enjoyed hearing their scream of agony, and listening to their wails as they watched the others die.

But other than that, humans were like annoying insects. They seemed to live in a constant state of denial; anything they couldn't explain was just a cheap trick or a hoax. They were almost always angry, living in a constant state of self-absorption. But that was a good thing.

Their evil energy was what was making it stronger, without them even realizing it. Yes, it was the fate they had brought upon themselves, and it was going to enjoy watching every last one of them die.

But killing the humans wasn't its true purpose. No, while their destruction was enjoyable, it had come for the Saiyan's, for the legendary warriors that had been able to defeat the greatest evil in the universe.

And when it had arrived, it had killed them without even trying.

It had planned on actually giving them a fighting chance, but when it had arrived and sensed their life force. It knew it had to have their power.

And now it did, every last warrior was dead, and their power belonged to it now.

Belonged to HIM now…

Hatred was an understatement.

To say that the feeling Pan had for that thing was simply hate would be ignorant. She more than hated that thing, she despised it, she loathed it, and now that she knew it was a demon, she wished it would have just crawled back to whatever corner of the Underworld it came from.

It had ruined her family, her world, her very life. She couldn't even have good dreams anymore, they were all nightmares. And it was all because of that stupid, flaming freak!

A blast of energy flew from her hands, striking a nearby boulder and reducing it to dust in a fiery explosion. Gohan's eyes widened, he hadn't expected her to be able to put that much power into the blast.

"Nice, Pan. Just like that, focus your emotions, use them to give yourself power!"

Pan nodded at his instructions, and refocused her mind. They had begun training as soon as they had finished eating. Gohan had started instructing her on controlling her emotions, and she was catching on.

She examined the area they were training in, it was on the other side of the 439 mountain area, in are that was half forest, half mountainous, she finally set a tree as her target. She raised her hands, and let her mind refocus on her previous thoughts.

'Dad, Mom, Grandpa, everyone… All of them dead…'

She felt the anger building, and with it her power rose, she focused on her building energy, and brought it out.

'It didn't have a reason, it just killed them! It didn't care! It just did!'

She let out a scream, and was about to release the energy from her hands, when she suddenly thought of the attack her father had just shown her. She quickly brought her hands to her forehead, and focused all of her energy into her open palm. She felt it form into a ball in her hands, and quickly thrust her hands forward.

"Masenko-Ha!"

Gohan, who was watching a few yards away in mid-air, was more than just a little shocked she was able to use the Masenko, he was even more shocked when he sensed just how much power she had put into it.

The blast was a little bit larger than Pan herself, and the amount of energy emanating from it told him it was going to do some serious damage to whatever it hit.

It had passed right through the tree that had been its target, disintegrating it as it went.

'With that much power it could do some serious damage, I have to stop it.'

He fazed out of sight, and reappeared directly in front of the energy blast. Raising both of his hands to his forehead, he focused his energy.

"Masenko-Ha!"

The two blasts connected in midair, and being equal in power, couldn't overwhelm each other.

Pan had collapsed to the ground directly after firing the blast, but the blinding light of an explosion caused her to look up.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the huge flaming ball formed by the collision of the two blasts. And she noticed something else, Gohan's energy suddenly vanished.

"Dad!"

When Gohan opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Pan's worried face. He gulped and gave a slight chuckle.

"Um… Oops?"

The explosion had sent him flying to the ground, knocking him unconscious for a second. As he pushed himself out of the small hole his landing had created, Pan suddenly threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too…"

Pan was cut off by Gohan wrapping his own arms around her, and hugging her. ((A/N: We were low on our fluff count…))

"Pan, calm down. I'm fine, and besides, that was a great blast. I've never seen anyone be able to put that much power into a blast they have never used before."

Pan just smiled at the compliment, before feeling all the energy she had drain. She slumped against Gohan, no longer able to support herself.

Gohan slowly lowered the younger girl to the ground, until she was lying on her back. Her eyes were still open, and she was breathing hard. Apparently, her second wind had passed.

"You ok?" He asked, sitting down beside her. She just nodded, and gave a slight laugh.

"I should… be asking you… I did… Almost blow you up…"

Gohan laughed and shook his head.

"Believe me, I've taken worse. Plus, I was mainly just stunned by the explosion."

It was silent after that, except for Pan's heavy breathing, which eventually stopped. Finally, Gohan spoke.

"What were you thinking about?"

Pan sat up and looked at him, her tail starting to swish back and forth in the grass.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking confused.

"Your summoned so much energy, whatever you were thinking about made you really mad. What was it?"

Pan sighed and looked down at the grass beneath her.

"I… I just thought of that thing, all that it's done, how it's ruined everything…"

She closed her eyes, and her fists clenched.

"And I don't know why! There was no reason for it to kill everyone, but it did. It killed you, mom, Grandpa, everyone!"

She felt her anger rising, but this time there was no power with it. Instead, a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Just before I came here, it found where me, Bulma, and Bra were hiding. It killed them, and I didn't try to help... I… I just sat and watched it happen…"

She felt her frustration growing as she talked, too late she realized she had mentioned Bra, but she didn't even care right then.

"I wanted to help, to try and stop it. But I couldn't. I just froze, I… I couldn't even scream…"

She raised her head, and looked at Gohan.

"Why didn't I try to save them? They were my only friends for three years, and I just abandoned them! Why didn't I help them?"

She couldn't help herself; she threw herself against Gohan, and started sobbing into his chest. These thoughts had been on her mind the whole time, and she just wanted to stop feeling guilty.

Gohan did the only thing he could think of, and put both his arms around her again, trying to comfort her. Finally, she stopped crying, and just rested against her father.

"I know how you feel Pan. I've done the same thing."

Gohan's future daughter lifted her head, and stared at him, her eyes still red from crying.

"You… You have?"

Gohan nodded, and sighed.

"More than once…"

A sad look appeared on his face, and he looked down at the ground.

"Something similar happened at the Cell Games, I wasn't able to control myself, I wasn't able to do what was supposed to, and dad had to sacrifice himself because of it. If I had killed Cell when I was supposed to he wouldn't have had to die. But afterwards, Dad talked to me, and told me he was proud because, in the end, I had killed Cell and set things right."

Pan nodded slightly, but then gave him a questioning look.

"But… How am I supposed to set things right?"

Gohan gave her a grin, stood to his feet, and offered her his hand.

"Why do you think we're training?"

Pan smiled, and took his hand, pulling herself up.

"If Piccolo makes you go back, I'll come with you, and help you fight that thing. That's why I'm training, so I'll be strong enough to beat it!"

* * *

><p>"I won't be killed by some stupid demon!"<p>

The Prince of all Saiyans dropped to the ground as the Ki blast he had fired made its way around the Gravity Room for the second time. It curved around the room, and was heading directly at by the time he pushed himself up, and just before it collided with him, he fazed out of its way.

As he continued to dodge the blast that was rapidly increasing in speed, small slots on the wall opened up, revealing small robots that floated into place. The blast collided with one, and was deflected, sending it arcing wildly through Gravity Room. Vegeta jumped over the blast, which hit another one of the bots and was sent right back at him. This time he deflected it, sending it against the wall. It immediately bounced back, only for him to deflect it once again.

This dangerous game of ping-pong continued, while on the Gravity Room's main console, the numbers 1000X flashed on and off. The Prince's golden hair was very visible in the room's red light.

Finally, the blast became too fast for Vegeta, and struck his shoulder, the Saiyan winced in pain, but the next second he fired another Ki blast.

"I am the strongest Saiyan! I won't be killed!"

He didn't care what the brat said, he wouldn't allow himself to fall victim to a simple creature from the Underworld. He wouldn't allow it. He would keep training till he had reached the level Kakarot's brat had achieved at the Cell games. If that half-breed could do it, so could he.

Suddenly, the Gravity Room's intercom dinged.

"Vegeta, diner is ready!" Bulma's mother's voice rang out, causing Vegeta to cringe. Her voice always hurt his ears.

As the Saiyan landed and turned off the Gravity machine, he wondered why he put up with that woman, and as much as Vegeta hated to admit it, unless he wanted to be stuck with his mate's cooking, he had to keep the older woman around.

'That, and if I killed her I would never hear the end of it from Bulma.'

There was something about his blue haired counter-part that inspired more fear than Frieza ever could. Yet, when it came to power levels she was nothing, she had nothing even close to a third-class warrior. But still he, a Saiyan elite, found himself constantly submitting to that woman.

As he walked back into the main building of Capsule Corp., he found himself wondering why he always gave in to her.

'Forget about it. I need to eat, and then I have to keep training.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the Lookout, two green skinned figures, one extremely short compared to the taller figure, stood at the edge, looking over.<p>

"So, how is he doing?" Dende asked.

To his surprise, Piccolo chuckled.

"To be honest, I'm proud of the kid.

**((Short chapter, I know. It's also extremely bad; I just needed to get past this part. Next one will be much better, I promise.))**


	8. Chapter 8: The Training Continues

**Dark Fire: Chapter 8 (Because no one has told me to stop yet!)**

**((Ok, so maybe the last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought. I'm just going to stop warning and let you guys decide for yourselves.))**

**((Also, unlike my last story, this one actually has an ending point that I'm working towards. I will say this story probably has a maximum of 20 chapters. A minimum of 15, maybe less.))**

Anyways, Thanks to: GokuRules98, Abbieouji, xxSassyGirlxx, DEICaboose and ScarlettFire93 for your reviews on chapter 7.

Please follow their example and review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DB, or DBGT.**

**Chapter 8: The Training** Continues.

"Tri-Beam!"

The short monk known as Krillin barely had enough time to dive out of the way of Tien's blast, only to have it directly followed by another one, this time, it hit an afterimage.

The next second Tien was sent flying backwards by a punch to the head. As he flew, he held up his hand, stretching out a finger.

"Dodon ray!"

The blast was easily deflected by Krillin, but it had already accomplished its mission. The next thing Krillin knew, the three eyed man was directly in-front of him, and he barely had time to dodge as a fist whizzed past his head. The next punch Tien threw was blocked, and just like that, a mid-air skirmish began.

The ground below the two fighters began to rumble, and every time one of the fighter's fists connected with their opponent's, a shockwave shook the land. They had chosen a desert for their battle, and now, a dust storm formed a ring around the two combatants.

"I'm impressed, Krillin, you really have improved since our last spar."

Krillin just laughed a little, still focused on blocking. Tien was obviously the better of the two, and it was taking everything the monk had to keep up with him.

Suddenly, Krillin flipped himself backwards, kicking Tien in the stomach; as his body completed a mid-air 360, he raised both of hands to his forehead.

"Solar Flare!"

Tien was caught off-guard by his own attack, and blinded. He felt pain course through him as Krillin began a quick barrage of gut punches, before kicking the three-eyed man in the chest, sending him flying backwards a few feet.

"Take this! Destructo Disk!"

Tien's vision cleared just soon enough for him to see the flying disk heading straight for him. He smirked, this was an easy one to dodge, but he had other plans.

He thrust his hands a few inches away from his chest, palms together, and focused everything he had. The disk suddenly reversed direction, heading back at its creator. But it simply cut through another afterimage.

Tien whirled, and slammed his fist into Krillin's chest, who responded with a kick to Tien's face.

And so, the mid-air skirmish began again.

Finally, the two bald mean landed, each breathing heavily. They sat on the desert floor, coughing at the dust that was still stirred up.

"You know, there has got to be a much less painful way of training…" Krillin said, examining the many bruises and cuts he had received. He sighed, and pulled a senzu bean out of the pouch he wore on his side. He was wearing his usual orange Gi, which was slightly torn up now, as were Tien's standard green pants, the three eyed man having decided against wearing a shirt for the spar, as usual.

"There is, but it's a lot less effective."

The two sat in silence for awhile, looking at the now quite desert. The sun was boiling hot, but it didn't bother the two martial artists. Finally, Krillin spoke again.

''So…" He said, turning his gaze to Tien, "Think we'll be ready?"

The three eyed man was silent for a minute, before smiling slightly.

"Only time will tell, but to be honest, I'm looking forward to it."

Krillin stared at the man, opened mouth.

"You can't be serious! This thing's a demon that kills all of us in the future, and you're looking forward to fighting it?"

"Yep." Was Tien's only reply.

"Well, let's just hope we'll be ready for it…" Krillin muttered. He glanced up at the sun, and his eyes went wide.

"Crap! I'm late!"

"Late?" Tien asked, finally turning his gaze to the short man, who had jumped to his feet. "Late for what?"

"Oh, you know… Stuff." Krillin said, looking down at the ground and blushing slightly. Tien stared at him for a second, before a smirk appeared on his face, and he started to laugh.

"Oh, shut up… Anyway, I have to go!" Krillin said, glaring at Tien for a second before taking off without another word.

Tien watched as the bald man disappeared into the distance, before standing himself.

"Well, speaking of late, I better get back soon. Chiaotzu will start to worry, and Launch…"

The tall man shuddered slightly at the thought of the blond woman angry at him. And he launched off into the air.

* * *

><p><em>She stared at the large, metal door in-front of her. She had been standing there for what felt like hours, her body frozen in place. On the other side of the door she could hear horrible screaming and wailing, and above it all a dark, chilling voice. She couldn't make out any words, but the sound was the same, like the voice was repeating something over and over.<em>

_A sound from behind, she whirled and found herself staring at complete blackness. All she could see was the door, and besides that nothing but darkness. Another noise, but she still didn't see anything. She started edging towards the door, not knowing why. As she got closer, the sounds of the screams grew louder, but she couldn't stop herself. As she reached the door, she reached her hand out to push it open._

_And then, a blast of energy reduced the large metal to tiny shards, some of which struck her skin, cutting her. The force of the explosion knocked her to the ground, just as flames spewed out of the opening and consumed her._

_Strangely, she didn't die, instead the fire around her formed into shapes. Shapes that were all too familiar to her, she covered her eyes, not wanting to look at the tortured faces recreated before her. But this meant she didn't see IT until it already had her in its grasp._

_She removed her hands as soon as she felt the crushing force around her neck, and the next instant she was lifted into the air. She found herself gazing down at the demon, as she gasped for air. Its evil grin grew, and it tightened its grip around her neck. All around it, the figures of her family recreated in flames swirled. Its other hand slowly came up, becoming adjacent with her stomach. The next second, a blast of energy tore through her body._

_Pan didn't know you could die in a nightmare._

She didn't remember waking up, or screaming, the next she knew, she was in Gohan's arms, he whole body shaking.

He held her till she calmed down, and then gently started to rub her tail, just as he had the previous night. Finally, Pan was able to find her voice.

"Why?" She asked, looking into the young boy's face. "Why can't I have good dreams anymore?"

Gohan stared at his future daughter for a second, before giving her a slight smile.

"I think I can help."

He took hold of Pan's hands, and turned them palm-side up.

"I know it will be hard, but I need you to think about the dream you had."

Pan nodded, and closed her eyes. Her body began to shake again as she thought about it; she could remember the dream perfectly. Then, she heard Gohan's voice again.

"All the emotions you feel from your dream, focus on them, like when we were training. Bring them to your hands." He instructed, continuing to hold her hands.

Needless to say, it was a lot harder than it sounded. When Pan thought about the dream, she immediately tried to remove the memory from her brain. She finally was able to bring the memory to the front of her mind, and when she did, the fear she felt from it returned as well.

As she continued to relive the dream she had just had, a small cry escaped her lips, and Gohan let go of her right hand and started to rub her tail again.

"Pan, just focus on the emotions; force them out of you, just like you do with your Ki."

They sat there for a whole half-hour, until finally, a slight red aura appeared around Pan, before flowing down to her hands, and forming a red ball that hovered in-between her outstretched palms.

Gently, Gohan placed his hands on top of Pan's, and a blue light formed around the girl, creating a new aura of the same color. As it did, the red ball of light dissipated.

A smile formed on Pan's lips, and she finally opened her eyes, and examined the blue light around her.

"What did you do?"

"I guess you could call it emotional control," Gohan explained, removing his hands from Pan's. "Piccolo taught it to me after the Cell games. See, I had dreams too. I once went so far to transform into a Super Saiyan in my sleep."

Gohan sighed, and looked down at his own hands, as the blue light faded from around them.

"I'll teach it to you too, but it will take awhile before you're able to do it on your own."

Pan just continued to smile, and gave her future father a small hug.

"Ok, thanks. I feel a lot better now."

Gohan returned her smile, and nodded.

"It will last till morning, so you don't need to worry about anymore nightmares tonight."

As Pan crawled back under the covers of the bed, Gohan stood to his feet, and walked over to the window. He examined the star filled sky for a minute, before finally finding what he was looking for.

'Nice job kid.'

Gohan smiled, and gave thumbs up to the shadowed figure that hovered in the sky above the window.

'Thanks Piccolo, I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it or not.' He said through the mental link he shared with his master.

'I was watching your training earlier today; she has potential, make sure you develop that.'

'I will, I promise.'

'If you have too, throw her at a mountain.'

'I'll think about it.'

Gohan walked away from the window, and back over to the bed. He wasn't worried about Pan; he knew she would sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. So he quietly leaned over, and gently kissed the girl's forehead.

"Good night Pan."

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, if you insist on training this early, could you please keep it down to a dull roar, some of us are trying to sleep!" Bulma yelled at the metal door of the Gravity Room. Her only response was another explosion that shook the building. She swore he was just doing it to upset her.<p>

"Vegeta! If you don't come out here right now, I WILL turn off this stupid room!"

A minute later, the door opened to reveal a sweat covered Prince of Saiyans. He was covered with numerous cuts and bruises, but there was nothing serious.

"What is it woman?" He asked, glaring at the blue haired scientist in front of him. Bulma returned it with a glare of her own.

"If you hadn't been making all that racket, you would have heard me the first time!" Bulma yelled at him, at this Vegeta smirked.

"Woman, right now you're making all the noise." He said, smirking even more as her glare deepened. But she spoke in a lower tone.

"Well, you are the one who managed to wake up half the city. I've had nothing but phone calls asking what all the explosions are." Bulma said, taking a step towards Vegeta. "So, why are you training so much more than usual?"

Vegeta's smirk disappeared, and he motioned for Bulma to follow him. Confused by his sudden behavior change, the blue haired woman quickly hurried after him. When they reached the living room, he sat down on the large couch, and indicated for her to do the same.

As she sat, he took a breath, he already knew how she was going to react to the threat they would be facing, and he hoped his ears didn't suffer too much.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, she took it better than he had expected.<p>

"So, that girl is Gohan's daughter?"

"That's what I said." Vegeta muttered, he wanted to get back to his training now.

"And we're all dead in the future?" Bulma asked, trying to make sure she had heard everything correctly.

"According to the brat, yes." Vegeta replied, his usual glare returning. "Now, I have to continue training. So our future doesn't turn out like that!"

"OUR future?" Bulma asked, giving him a grin. Vegeta got up from the couch and walked off down the hall, muttering something Bulma couldn't understand. She watched him leave, before smiling, and getting up to go take care of Trunks.

* * *

><p>He hated this planet.<p>

He hated the plants, the animals, and the inhabitants. That's why he killed them all, perhaps. In complete truth, he didn't know.

It was his purpose to destroy, he didn't need a reason too, he had to the power to just do it.

There would be no retribution for all the pain and suffering he caused; he was able to enjoy the chaos he caused without fear.

Fear, it was an emotion he would never feel. It was something he caused, but there was nothing to frighten him. Not even the Kai's had the power to stop him. He was much too powerful. But what would one expect from a being formed from the evil energies of the greatest villains in the universe?

Frieza and his father's deaths had given him a lot of power, but it wasn't till the destruction of the creature known as Buu that he had enough power to break free of his prison in the Underworld. After that, all he had to do was kill the Saiyan's on earth, and take their life force for himself.

Yes, he was the strongest being in existence. What he wanted, he could have. What he hated, he could destroy.

And he hated this planet!

The flaming demon closed its eyes, and searched for any signs of life. His evil grin grew large when it found none. This planet was void of life, and soon, it too would be gone.

He raised his burning hand up, and suddenly the air in front of him seemed too exploded in a shower of lightning and fire. When the light faded, a glowing red portal hung in mid-air.

He lowered his hand, and aimed it and the ground he stood on. A ball of purple energy formed in his hand; red lightning struck out from its center, and flames formed an aura around it. **(A/N: This is the Armageddon Ball)**

The demon focused, and the ball fell from his hand, striking the ground. It sat there, the lightning scorching the already blackened ground around it.

He turned, and walked to the portal. Stepping into, the evil glare widened once again.

_"Prepare Saiyans; I've coming for you, ready or not!"_

As the demon vanished through the portal, all was quite on the dead planet.

And then, the ball exploded.

In blinding flash of light, the small planet known as Earth was completely, and utterly, destroyed.

**((I know this chapter was short, but frankly, I ran out of things to write -_- Next chapter might be longer, but I no longer make promises!))**


	9. Important Announcement

**Dark Fire Adoption.**

No, this is not a new chapter. At least, not from me.

As of right now, this story has officially been adopted by Shadowr2d2kirby, who is a great guy… for a Canadian.

(Just joking please don't hurt me!)

Anyway, go to his profile for the new start, as he will continue the story from now on, as I'm too busy writing about ponies to be bothered with anything as silly as horrible monsters destroying worlds.

So yeah, from now on Dark Fire belongs to Shadowr2d2kirby, meaning this is the last update on this story from me. Sorry if this disappoints any of you guys, but I was honestly out of ideas, and really got sick of writing this. Thank you all for your support and reviews, I appreciated all of it.

I'm sure Shadow will do an excellent job with the story, and I personally can't wait to see where he takes it.

That's all I have to say, good luck Shadowr2d2kirby, Allons-y!


End file.
